Period of Nonexistance
by LuffysPirateQueen
Summary: Death,To most it was all just a short nightmare, that they had been able to escape within a couple of minutes. For me, it had lasted for what seemed like years. All I wanted, was to know her name.


Death,To most it was all just a nightmare of darkness, that they had been able to escape within a couple of minutes. For me, it had lasted for what seemed like years. It all started eleven years ago. I hadn't been in the world for even one minute and I was already told my goal in life. My only purpose, "Destroy the Power Puff Girls". Me and my brothers didn't know what these "Power puff Girls" were nor did we intend to obey the orders of that monkey faggot in the first place, but for some reason we were drawn to the name. The Monkey told us exactly were to find them. We had planned to kill the "Power Puff Girls" and then betray that simian fuck after we got all we needed from him. All just to spite him. It hadn't worked out as I planned.

"Brick, when are we going to attack?" I glared at Butch, shutting him up. I then turned my attention back to the monster attacking. A girl with bright orange hair and pink eyes fought off different attacks from the thing. For a stupid girl she was a great fighter and the only one of the three that caught my attention. She was mine, my brothers would no be allowed to fight her. We ended up killing the trio. Or so we thought. The boys had began celebrating with the Monkey, but I couldn't fight off the feeling in my stomach I had since we "killed" them. I felt worthless, rotten, unimportant, empty. Dead. Of course she was the only reason I had to live, and I hadn't realized that until after I killed her. It wasn't like I liked her or anything. I hated her more than words could ever describe, but her not being in this world was in no way okay. I had been staring out that window the whole time as my brothers continued partying with that sad excuse for a monkey. The asshole thought he was out _father_. What was I going to do now? The world became dull, and literally black and white. I regret it.

"What the-" I heard complaints from the other side of the room, from either of the three. It was then that I looked up and a wave of relief hit me. The color came back to the world. And the first color I saw was pink.

A few hours of playing cat and mouse went by. I should have known it was a damn trap. The way that pink vixen moved hinted at some kind of motive behind her graceful twists and turns. though I must admit, there was something strangely captivating about her that made me follow when I have only ever led. Next time she would be following me. My brothers and I were eventually defeated with something as girly and weak as the Puffs. It was called a, "kiss"? People had began repeating the same two names over and over again. Neither of those names would fit her. Buttercup,Bubbles, what unworthy names. I began glowing a deep red, I was going to die. It was for the best, it was either her or me, and I wouldn't be able to live with her dead. Time slowed, making seconds feel like minutes. the last thing I was allowed to hear was the quite whisper of "Blossom". What a girly flower. Why would someone say such a weird thing at a time like this? I had only one regret, and that was not knowing the pink girls name.

After that the endless darkness of death took over. It was all hazy, there was nothing. It was so empty. The only thing I was able to recall, was that I was dead. And the orange haired girl with pink eyes. Her image stuck with me for the many months that there was no breath in my lungs. Months in that place felt like years. After all, Even in death I had a deep ravishing and beastly hunger to know her name. Speaking of names, what was my name? Her face was always present; unreachable. If she wasn't here I would be able to die peacefully.

It had soon gotten to the point of her bringing back memory's of myself. My name was Brick, my favorite color was red, I was five years old. I died after being kissed by the pink girl. that was all, nothing else. During my time in that imprisoning void like darkness I grew to hate that person, I wanted to leave, I wanted to forget everything and move one, but that bitch wouldn't let me. I spent so many moments attempting to escape this place, as the concept of days in here held no meaning. It was as if I were floating in water with no floor to speak of. there was nothing to hit, and absolutely no end to it. It was so dark. I was later forced to accept the replaying memories of that girl. Seeing the same unreachable person in your mind for ages, in a world of nothingness does shit to you. I hated that woman. I wonder what would have happened in time if Him hadn't revived me.

After so long, I finally got to come face to face with the phantom that haunted my existence in the void. Existence, was that really what it was? People weren't meant to come back to life, that was a fact, but once again we were brought on this earth to kill the girls. However killing them was completely out of the question. When we were resurrected my memories came back to me, I had brothers. After being in that place for so long, My brothers and I had changed. Butch had become a spaz, boomer had gotten stupid, and I had become the pillar of our family bonds as well as a sadistic easily enraged tyrant. We were rotten to the core, and we were looking for revenge.

Revenge, that word fit it perfectly. It was her fault after all, she was the one that lingered in my mind for that horrid period of nonexistence, the only thing I knew in that time was her, I hadn't even been able to recall what my precious brothers looked like, hell even my own name was lost to the darkness. So, why was she there? Once again we were created for the purpose of destroying someone else's enemy, and once again our 'father' was insignificant and worthless. How dare anyone, whether it's a bastard delusional monkey or a fucking tranny devil, claim to own us.

I stood there looking down on the girl, she had locked eyes with me, a frown etched on her girly face. I knew it too well for my liking. We had been screaming hateful words at each other through the silence. Her name, the name I've been trying to find for the longest time. I had already known it. "Blossom".

"We'll show you stupid" I snapped out of the contact hitting my blue clothed brother in the face. What a stupid boy.

That day, we were humiliated by those dreadful girls.

Throughout the rest of my earlier years, I spent as much time fighting Blossom as possible. But the fighting somehow died down in later years. Now we were both sixteen, she was no longer as eager to fight as I was and would get this disappointed expression on her face, then fly off somewhere. It confused me and it was in no way going to happen for long, I would put a stop to it no matter what. I was going to give her a taste of what I had experienced so long ago. Death.

**At that moment the fear of rejection brought me to forget the endless pain I felt when she was gone. **


End file.
